The present invention relates to a mobile object self-moving system for moving mobile objects by themselves in a set field.
A conventionally known mobile object self-moving system for moving mobile objects by themselves in a set field is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Tokkaihei 01-259404/1989.
In the mobile car self-moving system described in the above-described publication, coordinate values of at least two positions of respective mobile cars are read, directions for the mobile cars to move in and speeds for the mobile cars to move at are computed based on the read coordinate values of the at least two positions of the respective mobile cars, and coordinate values of target coordinate values, and driving amounts of drive means for the respective mobile cars are computed based on the directions and the speeds, and the drive means are driven by the computed driving amounts to self-move the mobile cars. Thus the conventional system enables the mobile cars to freely drive along free drive lines.
However, in the conventional mobile object self-moving system, a run plate is provided below a floor plate with run courses provided thereon independent thereof, self-moving cars for moving model cars, etc. on the run courses are provided on the run plate, and running of the self-moving cars is controlled to cause the model cars on the run courses to move following the self-moving cars by magnets. Thus the conventional mobile object self-moving system has a complicated structure which includes the floor plate, and the run plate which is provided independent of the floor plate. As a result, this adds to costs, and the floor plate must be detached for every adjustment and maintenance, which makes maintenance bothersome. These are disadvantages of the conventional mobile object self-moving system.
In the conventional mobile object self-moving system, electric power for driving mobile objects is supplied by the run plate through contacts. Contact between the contacts and the run plate tends to be unstable, and maintenance for ensuring stable power supply is bothersome. This is a disadvantage.